While traditional antennas for vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, and the like generally are provided as so-called whip antennas mounted from fender or roof locations, it can be desirable to provide a hidden antenna for appearance and/or security purposes. With respect to the former consideration, the appearance of an automobile, for example, may be thought to be diminished by creating a hole in its body structure and mounting therefrom a whip antenna. Additionally, of course, rust, water leakage and the like can occur in association with an invasive mounting aperture. With respect to security factors, an exteriorly mounted antenna can be bent, broken, or stolen, with the latter two events resulting in loss of radio wave reception and/or transmission.
One attempt to address the above concerns provides for automatic retraction of an antenna when a radio is not in use. This approach aids in reducing antenna damage or theft, but it does not eliminate a mounting hole in the vehicle. Another attempt to solve exposed antenna problems resolves them by mounting an antenna within a windshield. However, and while wires employed are very thin, the wires in the windshield still are visible. This visibility may be unwanted for aesthetic reasons, or for security reasons such as confidentiality regarding the existence of any radio communication devices.
In view of the above concerns and potential disadvantages regarding traditional antennas, it is apparent that a need is present for a vehicle antenna system in which the antenna is secure. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle slot antenna system primarily formed of first and second substantially parallel metal border members of a window frame integral with the vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle slot antenna system wherein the window frame is situated as a front windshield frame or rear window frame.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a slot antenna system in communication with a dedicated emergency or "May Day" transmitter for assured transmission availability.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description thereof which now follows.